The Haunted House
by louise-sama
Summary: 14 jovens,uma mansão e um monstro .: FICHAS OFF:.
1. Apresentação da fic

**14 jovens**

**Uma casa**

**Um monstro sedento por sangue**

**Mortes horriveis**

**E um final surpreendente te aguarda nessa história.**

Bom,eu não quero usar as personagens femininas de Naruto,então essa vai ser uma fic de fichas onde vocês irão participar é só mandar sua ficha e as 5 melhores serão escolhidas para participar.

Boa sorte,

Louise-sama

Agora a ficha,

Nome:

Idade: (entre 15 e 19 anos)

Aparência:

Medos:

Do que gosta:

Do que não gosta:

Roupa que estará usando:

Como quer que seja a sua morte: (opcional)

Par: ( no mínimo 3 opções diferentes ,menos o Sasuke e o Deidara)

Owari


	2. Convites feitos e aceitados

Bom, antes de começar a fanfic eu queria esclarecer umas coisinhas:

1-Não presto para fazer fanfics de ficha porque me apaixono por todos os personagens. Assim todos os que enviaram fichas estarão participando n.n

2-Ainda teremos dois personagens OOC, um meu e uma da minha irmã.

3-Responderei as **Reviews **no final da fanfic. ( mais não nesse cap... tou com preguiça -.-)

4-O primeiro capitulo não tem terror UWU é só apresentação dos personagens OOC que foram escolhidos.

5-Não foi betada,então pesso perdão pelos erros de gramatica.

* * *

Era manhã na cidade de Tókio, duas garotas estavam no pátio escolar da Tókio High School, este mesmo estava vazio, pois ambas tinham sido expulsas de suas respectivas salas e tinham fugido da detenção.

-Megumi-chan? – Chamou a garota de cabelos negros lisos até a metade das costas; franja cobrindo seus olhos; pele pálida; altura mediana; seios médios; corpo ideal, nem magra nem gorda; 16 anos. Está trajando a calça preta do uniforme escolar, blusa de manga branca com o emblema da escola, all star preto e vermelho e unhas pintadas de preto. Seu nome é Hyoukyo No Sora.

-Sim? – Respondeu a outra tirando os fones de seu I-pod do ouvido. Yamashita Megumi Possui cabelos loiros lisos até a cintura presos em duas marias-chiquinhas altas e uma franja delicada caindo sobre seus olhos; orbes verdes; pele tão pálida quando a primeira; estatura media; magra, mas não um magro doente; seios pequenos; cintura fina; 15 anos. Está usando a saia de pregas da escola, esta preta e amarelo bebê no menor número, t-shirt amarela bebê com o emblema da escola, meias até os joelhos preta e a bota do all star preta e branca.

-Já decidiu quem vamos chamar para a "Noite Assombrada"?- Falou a garota dando ênfase na ultima palavra para depois soltar uma gargalhada.

-Claro!Vamos chamar a Laili-chan, Carmen-chan, Ellen, Neel e a Ashlee-chan n.n – respondeu feliz por saber que suas amigas com certeza gostariam de ir.

-E dos garotos? – Perguntou a irmã, pois do jeito que a outra era poderia esquecer-se de convidá-los.

-Todos os nossos amigos ú.u – estava com preguiça de falar o nome de todos eles. (Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Kankurou, Shikamaru, Choji, Pain e Kaito.)

-0k. Então você chama as garotas e eu os garotos – E logo em seguida foi ouvido o sinal do intervalo fazendo com que as garotas tomassem rumos diferentes em direção aos seus destinos.

**XxX**

-NEEL-CHAN - gritou a garota mesmo sabendo que a amiga odiava pessoas histéricas.

Sim, Megumi? – Respondeu com toda a calma possível. Neel é uma garota de altura mediana; sua pele tem um tom cor de creme bem pálido, toda homogênea; Tem a cintura exageradamente fina, seios medianos e pernas finas, e é bem ágil apesar de preguiçosa; seus olhos são de um vermelho intenso, seus dentes são todos normais e alinhados, menos o canino direito, que por causa de um tombo na infância, uma lasca se partiu, e agora toda vez que sorri, o canino afiado lhe dá uma aparência selvagem; e por fim seu cabelo negro é comprido até a cintura com fios finos e repicados, muito cheio, com uma franja na altura dos 17 anos.

-Você quer fazer algo divertido essa noite?- Perguntou a garota dando um de seus sorrisos angélicas.

-Mais é claro, porque eu deixaria de passar uma noite divertida com a minha melhor amiguinha de 14 anos - respondeu com toda a ironia possível.

-Sério?- às vezes as pessoas se esqueciam o quanto Megumi era ingênua.

-Não- Não queria ser fria mais essa era a única maneira de evitar mais uma das "Noites Divertidas" de sua amiga, ainda guardava más lembranças das anteriores.

-E se isso envolvesse uma casa mal-assombrada? – ela sabia como ninguém os pontos fracos e fortes de suas amigas.

-A que horas tenho que esta lá mesmo?- A outra garota só sorriu e começou a lhe passar o endereço e o horário.

**XxX**

- Oi meninos – exclamou Sora ao notar que estavam todos reunidos. E assim recebeu um Oi em coro por parte deles.

_-"Minha parte será mais fácil que a da Megumi"- _Riu internamente antes de começar a dar-lhes o recado. – Eu e Megumi estamos planejando uma "Noite Assombrada" onde passaremos a noite na mansão da Rua 9 – Essa mansão era conhecida por todos da cidade por ser mal-assombrada.

- Isso vai ser problemático – Murmurou o jovem de cabelos castanhos. –Mais estarei lá –

- Pode contar comigo! Dattebayo– exclamou um feliz loiro .

- Yosh!Isso vai ajudar a manter o fogo da juventude aceso – falou o jovem de sobrancelhas de taturana fazendo sua famosa pose "Nice-Guy".

Sabendo que não haveria mais pronunciamentos por partes deles continuou – Terá muita comida, jogos e bebidas, além de um tour pela casa –

- Pode... Contar... Comigo – disse o fofinho do grupo em pequenos intervalos em quanto comia suas deliciosas batatas, ele não negaria comida nem que estivesse envenenada.

- E conosco – disseram Itachi, Deidara, Sasori e Pain, afinal nenhum dos quatro negava uma noite de bebidas e jogos, independente de onde fosse ocorrer.

- Eu não vou – pronunciou Sasuke em seu tom frio e ameaçador - Festas são para perdedores -

- Não vai dizer que está com medo Uchiha – falou o outro membro do grupo que possuía o mesmo tom frio e ameaçador do primeiro – diga a Megumi que estarei lá – Embora ninguém soubesse, ele tinha uma pequena queda pela jovem garota de orbes esmeralda.

- Não estou com medo Sabuko – murmurou entre dentes – Estarei lá também ú.u – afinas, ele não iria deiar seu orgulho ferido sendo taxado de medroso.

- E você Hyuuga? – perguntou Sora mesmo já sabendo a resposta, que é claro seria afirmativa.

- Hunf– e para aqueles que o conheciam sabiam que ele estava concordando.

**xXx**

- Oi Ellen-chan n.n - Disse feliz

- Oi Megumi - Ellen Walke Cabelos da cor ruiva, de olhos verdes, o rosto é igual ao de uma criança, tem algumas sarnas no rosto o dão um ar sapeca. Os cabelos ruivos são enrolados ate a ponta um pouco volumosos, mas sem exagero. Tem 1,65 de altura com 48kg, apesar de magra, possui um corpo esbelto e bem proporcional.17 anos.

- Qual das Ellens você é? - perguntou temendo a resposta. Ellen tinha dupla-personalidade, mais a única que sabia disso era Megumi, pois já havia visto a amiga do outro jeito. Ela se tornava sádica e cruel.

- Não se preocupe, sou a Ellen boa - respondeu com um semblante triste.

- Que bom \õ/ Que tal irmos passar a noite na mansão da rua 9?- perguntou fazendo a cara mais fofinha que poderia.

- Ok, não resisto a essa carinha. Pode contar comigo -

- Ótimo, esteja lá as 18h00min, agora tchau que eu preciso correr pra chamar as outras antes que o intervalo acabe - e saiu correndo como se sua vida dependesse disso -

_Alguns segundos depois..._

- Carmen-chan, Ashlee-chan... Que bom encontrá-las juntas - exclamou pra ruiva e pra morena - Assim terei mais tempo n.n -

- Diga o que quer Megumi... E a propósito sua franja está torta ¹- exclamou a ruiva. Ashlee Tem cabelo castanho-avermelhado que é liso até a altura dos olhos, mas depois se formam grandes e volumosos cachos que vão até o meio das costas. Têm olhos bicolores, um é castanho bem claro, tipo mel e o outro é preto. Sua pele é um pouco bronzeada, por fica horas tomando sol. Sem corpo é bem proporcional, só suas pernas que são um pouco grossas. É relativamente alta e tem 17 anos.

- Certo ¬¬'' - disse concertando a franja- estou aqui para convidá-las á passar a noite na mansão da Rua 9 - falou já preparando os argumentos que seriam necessários para que suas amigas cedessem.

- Não vai ter o jogo do copo né?²- a morena falou com sua face aterrorizada só em pensar na possibilidade. Carmen possui cabelos pretos até metade das costas escadeados, pele clara, olhos verdes. Nariz pequeno e arrebitado e lábios rosados à puxar para o vermelho.

- Não ¬¬'' - e antecipando a pergunta da sua outra amiga - e antes que pergunte Ashlee, creio que não tenham insetos na casa³ -

- Então estarei lá - disseram em coro -

- Ok n.n As 18h00min e não se atrasem - e começou a correr novamente em direção da sua ultima vitima.

_Algum tempo depois...._

_- _Yo Laili-chan - cumprimentou a amiga - O que acha de passar a noite na mansão da Rua 9 com a galera?

- Megumi-jo ¹¹ não vai dar... - e iria continuar com uma desculpa de não fosse cortada pela amiga. Laili tem cabelos na cor marrom-quase-cobre lisos da raiz até abaixo da orelha e depois eles cacheiam de maneira elegante e infantil, ao mesmo tempo. Usa uma franja também, esta é curta e meio desregular, batendo mais ou menos na sobrancelha, mas que incrivelmente ela consegue deixar de lado. Os cabelos vão até o meio das costas e os últimos cachos da ponta são mais finos que o resto. Tem pele bem branca, pálida, macia que lhe dá um ar de boneca. Seu rosto tem forma de morango, seu nariz é fino e médio, seus lábios são rosados e carnudos e seus olhos têm o mesmo tom do cabelo, mas de alguma forma, mais brilhantes. Sobrancelhas finas e bem arqueadas, dando-lhe um ar de superioridade, cílios espessos e pescoço normal. Tem estatura média, meio baixa, magra esbelta e esquálida. Pernas finas, sem exageros pelo corpo, ao contrário é até um pouco seca pro gosto dos outros. Tem algumas quase imperceptíveis sardas no nariz e bochechas.

- Não se preocupe não teremos crianças, mar, lugares altos e hoje não é sexta-feira 13 ou Halloween... Ok? - a menina estava tentando ao máximo convencê-la antes do sinal tocar - _"Como diria o Shikamaru... a Laili-chan é mesmo muito problemática" -_

-Ok... Você venceu Megumi-jo,que horas é pra está lá?-

- As 18h00min - E então o sinal tocou fazendo com que todos voltassem as suas respectivas salas ansiosos pela noite que estava por vim.

**To be continue...**

Bueno vamos a las notas.....

Nota ¹ - Ashlee tem mania de apontar coisas erradas nos outros.

Nota ² - Carmen tem medo desse jogo.

Nota ³ - Ashlee tem pavor a todos os tipos de insetos.

Nota ¹¹ - Laili usa o sufixo jo por causa de seu sotaque e quanto as afirmações de sexta-feira 13 e as outras são todos medos dela.


End file.
